


Aramis s2

by Ebm36



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Drawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebm36/pseuds/Ebm36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new Aramis...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aramis s2

**_" I think I'm doomed always to want the things I cannot have. "_ **

 

 

 


End file.
